Gamble Galaxy
|theme= Halberd and Space |boss=Dark Daroach and Dark Nebula |mini-boss=Mr. Frosty, Gao Gao, Tedhaun (replaces Mr. Frosty after Ghost Medal is completed) |common enemies=Big Waddle Dee, Bio Spark, Blipper, Blockin, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Bubble Head, Bun, Caper, Cret, Crimp, Cupie, Flamer, Foley, Gaw Gaw, Glunk, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Laser Ball, Maiga, Noddy, Parasol, Pengi, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Starman, Sword Knight, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo}} Gamble Galaxy is the final level in Kirby: Squeak Squad, coming after Secret Sea. General Information Gamble Galaxy is the galaxy in which Planet Popstar and its surrounding planets are located in (at least in Kirby: Squeak Squad). It has indirectly appeared in many of the games, usually in the background of levels. However it was never given a name until it appeared as a playable level in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby starts out on board the Halberd, which has now risen into the Gamble Galaxy, and he rides a Warp Star to a cluster of space debris. From there, Kirby progresses through a space station, floating over Popstar, and then arrives to some frozen asteroids. After trekking through the this area, Kirby takes another Warp Star through the asteroids, and onto another trail of space debris. After Kirby makes it through, he arrives at what seems to be a black hole to fight Dark Daroach, possessed by Dark Nebula. After Kirby defeats him, Dark Nebula reveals itself. Kirby grabs Daroach's Triple Star, and then chases Dark Nebula through some asteroids until he arrives at an odd shrine. Here, Dark Nebula's true form is revealed, and Kirby defeats him for good, restoring peace. Copy Abilities If Kirby obtains Bomb's and Sword's Ability Scrolls, he can mix the following abilities: Treasures *Stage 1 **Battle Notes: at the Cannon that can shoot Kirby in eight directions, if Kirby goes diagonally down and left, he will enter a room where he should use the Wheel ability to traverse an obstacle course; here, Kirby can collect the chest on a series of Collapse Blocks. **Graphic Piece: alternatively, if Kirby shoots himself directly up, he will arrive to a dark room; here, he must use the Fire ability to light the nearby lamp, and then destroy the Metal Blocks blocking off the chest. **U.F.O. Ability Scroll: the large Treasure Chest is located in the final room of the stage; if Kirby does not intercept Spinni in time, he will need to retrieve the chest from the Squeak hideout. *Stage 2 **Emerald Spray Paint: in the room with a Bun where Kirby must climb upwards, there is a large Star Block hiding a door below the top-left corner of the room; in the next room, Kirby will encounter a choice of three switches, where the left one releases the chest. **Secret Map Piece: in the wide room with multiple Maigas, Kirby must chase down the Gold Waddle Dee and defeat it before it falls into a pit to obtain the chest. **Ghost Medal Piece: the large Treasure Chest is located in the final room, placed among a mass of Star Blocks. *Stage 3 **Carbon Spray Paint: in the room full of dirt following the fight with Gao Gao, the chest is located beyond a wall to the right of the entrance door; to access it, Animal Kirby must go to the top of the room, then loop down on the right side. **Secret Notes: in the room after the Warp Star ride, Kirby must use the UFO ability to break some Metal Blocks near a Heavy Knight and reveal a door; the chest is located inside. **Vitality Half: the large Treasure Chest is located in the final room; to keep it, Kirby must defeat Doc while simultaneously dealing with the continuously-respawning UFOs. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: obtained in the post-credits sequence.* **Strawberry Shortcake: received in the post-credits sequence, given to Kirby by the Squeaks as an apology.* *Will drop in Treasure Chests during Extra Mode Trivia KSA Gamble Galaxy 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Gamble Galaxy 2.jpg|Stage 2 KSA Gamble Galaxy 3.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Gamble Galaxy 4.jpg|Stage 4 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Daroach, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect all four stages of Gamble Galaxy from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Backgrounds KSqSq Gamble Galaxy.png|Background of Gamble Galaxy Gamble Galaxy Portal.png|Gamble Galaxy portal Gallery Gamble Galaxy Map.PNG|Level Map KSqSq_Gamble_Galaxy_Screenshot_1.png|Kirby makes an escape from the chivalrous Halberd. Gamble_Galaxy1.PNG|Cutter Kirby in front of a breathtaking view of Popstar Gamble_Galaxy2.PNG|Kirby travels through space on an asteroid. KSqSq_Gamble_Galaxy_Screenshot_2.png|Animal Kirby flies on the Warp Star through a field of giant crystals. de:Finalgalaxie Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Final Levels Category:Light Category:Extraterrestrial